Patch
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Itachi Uchiha has returned to the village, much to the inhabitant's dismay. They display their outrage by destroying the man's property. Hinata mends his garden and piques the Uchiha's interest, but will Sasuke get in the way? Rated T (for slight language) now, but will be M at some point. Please R&R. Thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was originally going to be an RP thread, but someone requested it be turned into a Fanfiction instead. So here it is! This story will turn into a slight Sasuke/Hinata/Itachi love triangle, but will mostly be Itachi/Hinata. I have not written in a while, so please forgive any mistakes. Please leave a quick review if you enjoyed this story! If no one reviews I won't know if there's any point of writing another chapter. Thank you so much.

 **Patch**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hinata**

Hinata gave a contented sigh, allowing herself to fall face first onto the comfort of her cool bed. She fisted her hands in the sheets, soft as silk and chilled like a summer breeze. The familiar scent of vanilla laundry detergent surrounded her and she breathed it in, flipping onto her back. Pale eyes landed on the ceiling and she began to swing her legs to and fro as she dangled them over the edge of the hefty mattress. An occasion when the Hyūga girl became restless was a rare one. But after weeks of what seemed like endless rain, the sunshine outside of her window coaxed her to come out and play.

The heiress began to hum, relaxing as she thought about her open calendar for the day. Perhaps she would go to the market and buy as much produce as she could fit in her basket. Or maybe she could simply take a walk and enjoy the warm, fresh spring day. Only what seemed like seconds into her planning, a loud knock resounded throughout her home. Hinata sat up instantaneously, hoping it wasn't Kiba wanting her to train with him. She wished to unwind today, not battle until she nearly fainted from exhaustion. Before she could even make it halfway down the hall the knock sounded again and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata, open up!"

She felt her stomach clench and her palms grew cold with anticipation. With a deep, calming breath she reached for the silver door knob and twisted, pulling the door open.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She greeted amiably, despite the knot in her chest. The girl inwardly chastised herself for being so pathetic, nearly unable to make herself meet his gaze. She fumbled with hands as cool as a winter's snow.

"Hey Hinata! What took you so long?" He grinned that infamous grin at her, leaning against the door frame.

It was only then that she noticed Sasuke brooding behind the blond boy. She felt foolish for overlooking him and quickly rectified her mistake.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted before steeling herself and meeting Naruto's cerulean eyes with her own. "Where is Sakura-chan?"

Inquiring after Naruto's perpetual girlfriend stung, despite her own affection for the pink haired woman. The love that she felt for Naruto wasn't something that would ever go away, and Hinata was beginning to resign herself to that fact. True, it hurt, but every day it hurt a little less. As long as he was happy, she would put on a brave face.

Sakura had, in fact, repeatedly asked Hinata if she were okay with her newfound admiration. Of course the right thing was to say yes, and Hinata always did the right thing. She had told her green-eyed companion that she'd been getting over Naruto anyway and that her dating him would help give her the push to move on. The Hyūga felt a twinge of guilt at the recollection of her lie. But then again, hadn't it become truth?

"Oh she's busy today! Something about Ino and shopping for bathing suits. I wasn't completely listening when she explained it to be honest. You know how girls are." Naruto chuckled until Sasuke slapped him firmly on the back of the head.

"She is a girl, you idiot."

Hinata felt heat rush to her face, lithe fingers winding around the hem of her grey blouse nervously in an attempt to ground herself. "It's okay Sasuke-kun. I'm sure Naruto-kun hadn't meant it that way."

"'Course not!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head and tossing a glare Sasuke's way as he nurtured his newly acquired sore spot.

"Anyway…" Sasuke prompted lazily, clearly growing impatient with small talk whilst eyeing Naruto, waiting for the blond to speak.

For once, the ever-so-dense Naruto took a hint. "Right! Sasuke and I were heading out for some ramen and we were passing by here anyway so I figured we might as well come and get you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and met Hinata's gaze, quirking an expectant brow as they awaited her answer. Boy was Naruto stupid. He found himself thinking that quite often lately, actually.

"Um…of course." The Hyūga felt herself muster up what she felt would be a polite smile as she retreated for a moment, grabbing a thin violet sweater off of the coat rack. "I appreciate your invitation."

 **Sasuke**

The trio seated themselves on the barstools, Naruto automatically ordering for each of them. Sasuke briefly wondered how Naruto knew what Hinata would like, or if he even did at all, but decided that he didn't care enough to ask. Hinata ended up between Sasuke and Naruto, which was just as well in Sasuke's opinion. Hinata could deal with the splashes of miso broth from Naruto's excessive slurping.

Eyes like two onyx stones flickered down to watch the girl fidget with her thumbs as an awkward silence stretched on. He briefly wondered why she was so insecure until his gaze shifted onto the blond dobe. Oh, right. It was because Naruto was an oblivious fool. He unwittingly hurt Hinata on a consistent basis, Sasuke was sure of it. After all, the girl had nearly died for Naruto and, according to the rumor mill (Sakura), had confessed her undying love for him in the process. Yet who was he still chasing? Big-mouthed Sakura.

Sasuke could give an endless eye roll at Naruto's idiocy. Anyone was better than Sakura. Wait, he took that back...maybe not Ino. She had an even bigger mouth than Sakura and Naruto combined, which Sasuke would have never thought feasible. It was as if the girl ran a gossip column in a past life. No, a nice quiet girl like Hinata would be the perfect addition to a household. Just like his Mother.

To his surprise, Hinata was the one to break the odd silence that had enveloped the group. "So, Sasuke-kun…how are things with Itachi-san?"

Sasuke rested his elbows on the counter and laced his fingers together, staring at his own pale hands as his chest tightened. He didn't particularly like to breach that subject, but since it was Hinata, he'd let it slide. "It's alright. I'm sure you've heard enough from the other villagers. They aren't feeling so welcoming." He muttered coldly, and hoped his words didn't sound as angry as they did to his own ears.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to-"

The Uchiha parted his lips to interrupt her, but Naruto jumped in first. "Don't worry about it! Sasuke's just sensitive lately. Right?" Naruto smirked over at him, looking a bit too smug for someone so intellectually challenged. Sasuke's hackles rose.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled maliciously.

Steaming, aromatic ramen bowls were laid out in front of them and the blond broke his chopsticks apart, instantly devouring the noodles like a starved hyena. Sasuke and Hinata were slightly more hesitant, however. Sasuke snapped his own chopsticks carefully, feeling the wood split between his hands. He still did not begin eating yet and, he noticed, Hinata didn't touch hers at all. Sasuke set his chopsticks down on the paper napkin adjacent to his bowl.

"What did you mean, Sasuke-kun? By the villagers not being very welcoming?"

The Uchiha gave her a wan smile, shifting in his seat. "You know how the villagers are. They don't like change. Itachi betrayed the village and in their eyes there's no justifiable reason for that. They ignore the facts and see what they want to see. It's the epitome of ignorance." He couldn't even look at her when he said it; sure the observant woman would notice the crimson color of his irises.

Hinata frowned, picking at the edge of the bar with her thumbnail. Pity was radiating from her expression. It was true that Itachi had a dangerous side, just like any decent Shinobi. But his brother was only a ruthless killer when he needed to be, which was how all of them were. They were all killers.

"Would you…"

The Hyūga glanced up to meet Sasuke's gaze and he flicked his eyes away apprehensively.

"Hm?" Hinata pressed. He was a bit surprised at how forward she'd become. The Hyūga had come a long way from the anxious, timid child she'd once been.

"Would you want to meet him? Naruto is going to train after lunch and I was planning to stop by Itachi's on the way. He doesn't live far."

Hinata hid behind the dark fringe of her bangs, her infamous blush striking once more. He finally found _something_ familiar about the girl's mannerism. Her fingers twitched beneath the bar and he eyed her curiously, with what he hoped was something akin to patience etched onto his features.

"I-I would love to."

He attempted to smother a small smile as she stuttered. Did he make her nervous? Was that a good thing? Sasuke recollected how anxious the young woman had been around Naruto, whom everyone in the village knew she held a deep affection for. Was her interest piqued in him? Probably not. He didn't seem like her type, for he was just about as far as one could get from the Knucklehead Ninja in likeness.

"I'll take another, pops!" The aforementioned blond exclaimed, already finished with his second bowl.

 **Hinata**

Hinata waved Naruto off as he headed toward the training grounds, walking backwards and waving merrily at her and Sasuke with both hands. Sasuke walked with his own hands stuffed in the pockets of his dark pants, glancing over to Hinata momentarily. They walked for a while in comfortable silence, Hinata enjoying the warm sun shining down onto her porcelain skin. She felt relaxed once again, realizing that Sasuke was one of the few people whom she could stay silent with and not feel awkward about it. The Hyūga found herself wondering if he felt the same, and decided to assume that he did. Sasuke did, after all, seem to be tranquil rather than tense.

Grass whispered beneath their shoes as they started into a prosperous forest, lush green trees and bushes surrounding them. She could hear the faint howl of wind through the flourishing leaves as the pair passed under dozens of trees. Long strands of indigo hair tickled her face and she brushed them aside, tucking the stray locks behind her ear.

"I heard he lived outside of the village, but I didn't know he was this close by." Hinata remarked conversationally, smiling sincerely to Sasuke as they stepped into a clearing.

The pair approached a beautiful, quaint stone cabin from the rear. Sun rays struck the worn grey roof, reflecting off of the more iridescent rocks. They shone like dragon scales, a million different colors shimmering off of each stone. White butterflies flitted about in the shade of the cottage, pale grasshoppers making their escape from the Shinobi as the pair walked through fertile grass. The multitude of shiny windows glistened with mirror images of green leaves and a blue sky. It was something straight out of a fairytale book.

"Wow." Hinata breathed, absolutely charmed by the place.

"Hm." Sasuke muttered in as much agreement as he'd give. She laughed inwardly as she and her companion leisurely made their way to the front of the enchanting cabin.

Before she knew it the Hyūga plunged straight into Sasuke's back, stumbling rearward, embarrassed at her lack of presence. She was too fascinated by the cabin to notice that he had come to a complete and sudden halt. The Uchiha boy was a good few inches taller than her, effectively blocking her view, but that did nothing to stop her from sensing his anger. It radiated off of him in thick waves like heat off of the pavement on a blistering summer day.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" She whispered almost silently, apprehension gripping her.

When he failed to answer she peeked around him, gasping in horror at what she saw. The yard was decimated. "Oh no." She breathed, her hand rising to cover her mouth. "What-"

"The villagers." Sasuke snarled, cutting her question off at the root. His hands were curled into tight fists, his knuckles pure white.

"That is absolutely terrible." Hinata said genuinely, taking in the devastating sight. "How could they do such a thing?"

The remains of what had once been a garden littered the front lawn. It looked as if it had been trampled by fifty horses and then raked over. Daffodils and roses, tomatoes and lettuce, alstroemeria and catmint, along with a plethora of other plants, flowers, and vegetables besieged the once-beautiful yard. Her heart ached for Itachi.

Sasuke was now shaking with rage. "Fuck." He spat, turning and marching away from the cabin.

Hinata darted after him, wondering for a moment why he didn't check on his elder brother until she realized that she had not sensed any other chakra near them. From what she'd heard, she would have _definitely_ sensed the elder Uchiha's. She briefly wondered where he'd gone off to, and whether or not he'd found the destruction yet. After recognizing that she'd fallen behind she increased her speed in order to keep up with Sasuke's brisk pace.

The Hyūga attempted a few consoling words on their trek back but he simply brushed them off, far too furious now to listen to a thing she had to say. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Go home, Hinata." He ordered, turning to her. "You're the future Hyūga clan head. You don't need to be involved in this." His features were pinched with rage, irises blood red with the Sharingan's power.

She took a hesitant step back, lilac eyes becoming impossibly wide as she felt anxiety clutch onto her. He couldn't be angry at her, could he? Sasuke's ruby eyes enlarge in response, with what she thought was astonishment for just a moment. With that he was off, stomping away like a child throwing a tantrum. It was, however, true that Hinata could understand his wrath. She herself had a passion for gardening, and a lot of work went into it. She perked up at this thought, a metaphorical light bulb flashing in her head. That gave her a wonderful idea.

The heiress groaned, stripping off her dirt-covered boots and dropping them onto the floor, her clothes following shortly thereafter. Indigo hair was matted with sweat and what she suspected would have been morning dew had she been a blade of grass rather than a human girl. She could barely keep her eyes open, not bothering to wash up and simply diving into bed, resolving to wash her sheets the next day. Here she was again, lying in her haven.

Twelve hours. It had taken her twelve hours to shop for seedlings and cuttings, fertilizer and several fully-grown plants. To venture to Itachi's lone cabin in the woods and turn the soil, carefully lodging each sprout and plantlet into their designated fissures. But she had done it, and by the time she'd finished it looked not quite yet beautiful, but promising. The garden would look striking and fruitful soon enough.

She sighed with satisfaction, feeling gratified but exhausted to her core after all of the arduous work. Hinata wondered if he would like it. She would have loved it, but then again this was a man that she'd never met. The girl grunted softly, too tired for her anxious mind. Her lavender eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep.

 **Itachi**

"Calm down." Itachi took a sip of his lemon green tea, onyx eyes locked with his younger brother's as he swallowed the slightly bitter liquid.

"Calm down?" Somehow despite Itachi's request, Sasuke had still not cooled his temper. "You're telling me to calm down? When these fucking idiots are destroying your property?"

"Your face is getting red, little brother." Itachi replied dully, yet again sipping on his steaming cup of tea. His gaze shifted to the multitude of onlookers in the tiny café. "You're making a scene."

Sasuke stood abruptly, slamming white-knuckled fists down onto their small wooden table. Silverware clattered onto the floor. "That's it. How can you be so damn casual about this?"

A woman at the table next to them flinched at the younger Uchiha's volume, careful not to make eye contact with either of the two men.

Itachi thought about it for a moment. "Because…getting angry about it will change nothing. My garden was just that; a garden. It was nothing irreplaceable. Anger is precisely what the vandals were aiming for, and precisely what they will not earn. Growing furious only allows them to win."

The older man tilted his head back, draining the rest of his tea before following Sasuke's lead and standing up. He left enough money to cover both of their bills and a generous tip on the table before bending down to pick up the silverware that Sasuke's rage had left littered among the panels of the hardwood floor.

As soon as the pair exited the front door Sasuke turned on him, desperation and wrath still burning deep in those fiery red eyes. "Itachi, we have to do something about this. We can't keep letting this go on the way it has. What will they do next? They could set your cabin alight."

Itachi reached out and poked the younger man's forehead with two fingers. "It will be alright, Sasuke. You don't need to worry so much."

In truth, Itachi found his flattened garden quite bothersome. He had spent many long hours of hard work in that garden. He was hurt that someone would do that to him, but he was also reasonable enough to understand why. After all, the Uchiha had betrayed the village, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to make up for that fact, no matter how pure his motives were. It was all to save his little brother.

"This simply gives me the chance to make a new garden. I was getting sick of those spices anyway." He added thoughtfully, peeking at Sasuke through the corner of his eye to see if the boy had finally simmered down. It was only half a lie. He'd been wanting to plant some additional spices for springtime teas, but that didn't exactly mean he wouldn't miss his old garden.

"You are infuriatingly positive." His younger brother remarked, and Itachi thought he saw the hint of a smile quirking at his lips.

"You need such a person to counteract your adherent negativity."

Sasuke growled childishly, Itachi's matter-of-fact tone clearly grating on his nerves. Only Itachi could raise his hackles in such a way, and the older man reveled in that fact. He loved to tease his younger brother.

"You're making this difficult."

Itachi tilted his head inquisitively, holding the door open for his brother. "Making what difficult?" His voice had a tinge of amusement in it, a light smile playing at the man's lips.

"Forget it."

Raven eyes focused on Sasuke as they paced the streets, passing sales booths and talking over the chatter of the other pedestrians. Time flew by, as it always did with his younger brother. Before the pair knew it the sun had begun to set.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi quirked a dark brow.

"I want you to stay at my place tonight." Itachi opened his mouth to respond but Sasuke quickly interrupted. "I don't feel comfortable with you going back yet. We don't know what they'll try next."

"I can take care of myself, Sasuke. You should know this better than anyone." He eyed his brother dangerously.

"That's not what I meant."

Itachi could see that his brother was growing frustrated again. Perhaps he should agree, for the sake of avoiding an argument. "Alright. I will stay for tonight, but tomorrow I need to return home. I've got another garden to get started on."

"Agreed."

 **Itachi**

They had spent the rest of the night cooking dinner and training until Sasuke had finally admitted his own exhaustion. Once Sasuke was fast asleep in his bed, Itachi had read until early morning, when he'd fallen asleep.

Itachi couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full night of sleep. It could have been five or ten years ago for all he knew. His illness had been progressing, his health deteriorating. Lady Tsunade had been meeting with him periodically, but for the moment there wasn't much she could do. They each had been doing their fair share of research on the matter, but his illness was a stubborn one.

The man dog-eared the book in his lap, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch and standing to his full height. In the next hour he was showered, fed, and ready to go face the wreck of his garden. He and his brother left Sasuke's apartment, stepping out into another bright day. Itachi ran his fingers through dark bangs, taking in a breath of air before setting out toward his cabin, Sasuke close beside him.

What he saw when they arrived was so unexpected that he nearly stumbled into the clearing. His garden…Well _a_ garden, one that was just sprouting up. He looked around in confusion, meeting Sasuke's stunned gaze.

"Hinata…" Sasuke breathed the name, brows pinched in perplexity.

Itachi turned to face Sasuke, crossing lithe arms over his chest. "What?"

"Hinata…she accompanied me here yesterday. I wanted you to meet her, but when we arrived we saw what had happened, so we left. Evidently she returned. Either that, or the villagers were feeling guilty."

Itachi gave a dry scoff at that. "I somehow doubt the latter."

Sasuke's lips quirked up in a wry smile. "So do I."

The two stepped closer to the new garden, Itachi inspecting each plant and Sasuke following along. "Who is this girl?" He asked his brother, meeting the younger man's gaze.

"Hinata Hyuga. She's the heiress to the Hyuga clan. Would you like to meet her?"

Itachi made a confirmative noise in the back of his throat. "Yes, I would."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'd like to give a quick shout out to a couple of people on Tumblr who have been amazing and have supported this story in the best ways possible so far! So thank you to medpr1de and to sxnatina for being so supportive and making me feel wonderful about my writing. This chapter is for you guys! To everyone else thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review; it's truly what motivates me to keep writing. Now onto the chapter!

 **Patch**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hinata**

"Bow to me!" Hanabi screeched, swinging for the back of Hinata's head. The fluffy blue pillow hit its mark, feathers puffing out of the open end of its case.

Hinata let out a squeal, playfully shoving her sister aside as she made a mad dash for the bed, snatching up her own weapon. The elder woman gave a malicious grin, stalking patiently toward her charge like a cat on the prowl.

Hanabi let out a shriek, sounding something like a banshee, and sprinted from the room. Hinata was hot on her heels, her long legs able to take larger strides than Hanabi, allowing her to gain on her younger sibling. Hanabi rounded a corner, bare feet giving her traction on the hardwood flooring as she gracefully followed the bend of the wall without so much as slowing down. Hinata herself was wearing cotton socks and slipped, gasping as she tumbled ungracefully onto her right knee cap with an unceremonious yelp. Her sister peeked cautiously around the corner, clearly suspicious of a trap.

"I'm okay." Hinata assured her quickly, rubbing the newly-acquired red welt and grinning sheepishly up at Hanabi. "You're just too nimble for me."

The pair of women were both just a little bit too hyper due to the gooey brownies Hinata had whisked up not an hour before. Hanabi had persuaded her to bake, promising to do the dishes in return. Hinata graciously accepted this bargain, spending the next half hour baking up moist, delicious, warm brownies.

Needless to say, the pair went through more than half of the pan and a glass of milk each before they'd settled down to paint nails. Hanabi's were black (she claimed she wanted them "just like her soul"). Meanwhile, Hinata's were a sparkly violet dubbed _gumdrop glitter._ Hinata felt like a ridiculous teenage girl at a slumber party, but couldn't resist spending girl time with her little sister. It wasn't often that Hanabi got to stay the night at her apartment.

Luckily, however, her Father was loosening Hanabi's reins more and more as of late. Hinata suspected it may be due to her age. If Father wasn't a bit more lenient with Hanabi than he'd been with his eldest daughter, Hanabi may choose to move out of the Hyūga complex as well.

Hanabi broke her out of this reverie, offering her a hand up. Hinata took it, beaming up at her beautiful younger sister. Hanabi looked so much like their Father. Chocolate brown hair hung down past her waist, pale blue pupil-less eyes peeking out from under the mess of strands that always lay in her face. She constantly looked as if she'd just dismounted a horse, hair so wild looking and falling free as it did.

Hanabi, oblivious to her thoughts, smirked at her with an arched brow. "Want another brownie?"

 **Itachi**

"Are you certain that this is alright, Sasuke?" Itachi peered at his younger sibling distrustfully. He found it rather rude to show up unannounced to someone's home late in the evening, especially when that someone was a stranger.

"Trust me, she won't mind."

After meeting his brother's gaze for a second more, trying to search for a deception he couldn't seem to find, he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine."

"What, are you nervous?" Sasuke asked, lips pressing together in a thin line in an obvious attempt to stifle a laugh.

"Not at all _._ "Itachi assured him. "Do I have a reason to be?"

The corners of Sasuke's lips lifted almost imperceptively, clearly amused at something Itachi was sure had something to do with him. But before Itachi could say another word his younger brother rapped on the wooden door, swiftly spinning to make his escape. Itachi gaped after him in horror, able to hear footsteps approaching the door from the other side of the wall. He panicked, suddenly feeling like a deer at the unfortunate end of a bow. After the countless hours of training, he was still left frozen in place as the door swung open almost silently to reveal a skeptical looking teenage girl. He released an audible breath, only then realizing that he'd been holding it in.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly, squinting at him as she looked the man up and down.

Itachi attempted to clear the lump in his throat, internally horrified at the situation. He hoped that he looked more composed than he was. "Hinata Hyūga?" What on Earth was Sasuke doing? What had been his plan here? The Uchiha silently grumbled, feeling quite foolish now. Sasuke was probably trying to make him out to be an idiot.

"Um, no. That'd be her." The girl chucked a casual thumb over her shoulder, one leg bent slightly as she shifted her weight. She looked at him as if it should be obvious that she wouldn't be Hinata. It took a few more moments of her staring before Itachi forced himself to swallow his pride and be the first to break eye contact.

It said a lot as to how ill-equipped he was that he hadn't even been aware of the other woman, down the hallway a few feet behind the teen who had answered the door. He stared, dark eyes locking with lavender irises. Itachi's gaze shifted downward, taking in the white tank top and blue pajama shorts the girl wore. Yeah, this was a _completely_ appropriate time to knock on this woman's door. He would kill Sasuke for this later. As he checked out the woman's apparel he noticed a large red mark on her knee, already bruising. He also detected a plethora of feathers sticking out of the girl's messy, long navy hair. Was he… _interrupting_ something?

"So what do you want?" The doorwoman asked, her thin arms crossed over a mostly flat chest.

"Hello." The woman named Hinata greeted him, quickly interjecting as she finally approached the door. "Please forgive my sister. She's rather, um..." The girl searched for a word, glancing skyward as if asking advice from the gods. " _Brash."_

He chuckled lightly, brushing a stray length of hair from his face. "That's alright. My brother is quite the same, in a manner."

The man saw the moment when comprehension lit on the Hyūga woman's face. "You wouldn't happen to be Itachi-san, would you?"

"Pardon me, I should have introduced myself. Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." He bowed politely and she followed suit, elbowing her sister softly in the ribs and urging her to bow as well. He felt proud of himself. He was getting the hang of this conversation thing. It had been so long since he'd spoken to anyone but Sasuke and occasionally Naruto, though the hyperactive blonde habitually did a majority of the talking.

The younger girl grumbled but did as she was asked, still looking skeptical all the while. "I'm Hanabi." She muttered unenthusiastically. Itachi wondered what about him set the girl off.

"May I ask what I can do for you?" Hinata smiled a genuine smile. It was the kind that lit up her face and made her even more beautiful, feathers in her hair, bump on her knee, and all. He felt his heart pulsate, which seemed odd to him. Typically a woman, even a stunning one, would not make him go weak in the knees with one grin. He was growing too soft, perhaps, in his seclusion.

He was unwarrantedly alarmed by the question. Of _course_ this woman would want to know what an unaccompanied stranger was doing outside of her home at night. Any reasonable person would. But, as distracted as he had been by her rosy cheeks and bright eyes, he hadn't thought of an excuse. Luckily, Itachi was a quick thinker and deftly spoke without so much as a filter.

"I was hoping that you would accompany me to a late night meal." Before he could stop the nervous habit his hand was at the base of his neck, rubbing the flushed skin there.

"Sorry but we just pigged out on brownies." The girl, Hanabi, deadpanned. Itachi got the sense that this teenager wished for him to leave.

"Oh-" He began to speak but was swiftly interrupted.

Hinata placed a hand over Hanabi's lips, that sweet smile still playing at her mouth. "Not to worry. I can always go for a snack. After all, Hanabi here ate most of the brownies."

"I did not." Hanabi pouted, her words muffled through her sister's fingers. "Don't blame me, you fatso."

Hinata laughed goodheartedly, and Itachi found himself chuckling as well. "Wonderful. Your sister may, of course, accompany us if she desires."

"I'm good. I'm going to eat the rest of the brownies, since I'll get blamed for it either way." She poked her tongue out at Hinata, retreating into what he suspected was the brownie-bearing kitchen. "And I'm going to watch an adult film!" Hanabi called over her shoulder.

"Joke's on you, Hanabi. I haven't any adult films. I suppose you'll just have to settle for _The Little Ninja that Could_."

"Wow, I said that to embarrass you, but you just made it worse for yourself." Hanabi remarked flippantly, poking her head around the corner. "Way to go."

He found himself laughing again, surprised at how effortlessly laughter came to him around this girl and her younger sister. It made him feel years younger. They did make quite the duo, after all. "Shall I give you a moment to change?"

It was as if the Hyūga woman finally noticed her attire, cheeks burning a rather endearing shade of pink as she crossed her arms over her rather ample chest. It was then that he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra. He felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Yes please." She squeaked out, quickly back peddling into what he could only suppose was her room.

He stood there awkwardly, trying and failing to resist the urge to let his eyes wander. He was always curious when entering a new home. Hinata's apartment was immaculate. It was decorated with class and taste, and well furnished on top of it all. Despite the fact that it looked like a rich residence, it still appeared hospitable. Most of the walls were painted a classy cream color, with a few scattered sage green and chocolate brown surfaces strategically placed her and there. The halls were paneled with a light wood, probably soft maple or hemlock, but he could see the corner of brown carpet around the corner.

He was broken from his reverie by Hanabi's accusatory voice. "You're really obvious, you know."

His gaze swept over to Hanabi once again as she took a healthy bite of brownie.

"Hm?" He inquired innocently.

"You're into her so you came here at night to try to take her out on a date. I know boys like you, and you don't fool me at all. I've met boys like that, and I always make sure to kick their asses. You better be nice to my sister and you _better_ have her home at an appropriate hour, or I will find you and so help me god I will-" He was glad he didn't have to hear the rest.

"I'm sorry about the wait." Hinata apologized, rounding the corner of her room. She halted in her tracks as she saw Hanabi confronting Itachi, standing less than half a foot in front of him.

He found it quite amusing that this teenage girl was about to threaten him despite the fact that she had to look up a good foot just to meet his gaze. Itachi did, however, have to give her credit because she did lock eyes with him and refused to look away.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Hinata quirked a dubious brow at her younger sister, one hand lifting to her hip.

"I was telling him how lovely it was to make his acquaintance." Hanabi gave Hinata a guiltless smile, hastily making her exit once more.

"Right…" Hinata breathed, tucking a strand of dark hair behind an ear. She seemed to collect herself, glancing Itachi's way. "Are you ready?"

Indeed he was. He met her pale eyes and smiled, gesturing for her to lead the way. "Yes."

The pair began to walk side by side, Itachi offering his arm as soon as they reached the bottom of the cement stairs just outside of her apartment. The Uchiha did it out of habit, having been raised to be polite and respectful to women. His Mother had raised him that way. Pain gripped his heart at the memory of Mikoto's kind smile and gentle mannerisms. There hadn't been a day when he'd been able to forget about the death of his entire clan, his own hand forced to end so many lives that day.

Itachi closed his eyes. It was for Sasuke. Sasuke was happy, and more importantly, he was safe. He had sacrificed so much for his little brother and never once regretted it. He only regretted the conditions. His free hand flexed, subconsciously stuffing itself into the pocket of his black slacks. He wore a grey button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the night air chilling his bare skin. It felt wondrous.

"You're pretty brave to come around when Hanabi is lurking." She laughed, beaming over at him. "I'd be willing to bet that Sasuke-kun didn't warn you about her."

"He didn't." Itachi admitted sheepishly, conscious of her cool hand on the heated skin of his bare arm. So she had figured out that Sasuke had sent him to the chopping block. Then again, he'd deducted that she was an intelligent women from the first few sentences she'd uttered. Not only that, but there was something about the way she held herself. And something about her eyes…those icy violet eyes. "Your sister is rather interesting."

"So is your brother." She countered, a sly smile playing at her pale pink lips. They were the color of blooming Astilbes. Itachi almost laughed at the coincidence. She'd mended his garden and here he was, comparing her lips to a beautiful flower.

"Touché." He grinned over at her and she returned the expression.

Was Hinata interested in Sasuke? He almost hoped so. She would be good for him. Sasuke deserved someone like her. Even if she did admire him, would Sasuke return her affections? He'd be crazy not to, but then again, his brother had never been one to flippantly toss his feelings around. He couldn't remember Sasuke ever claiming feelings for a girl.

"So, Itachi-san. What brought you to my doorstep this evening?"

Itachi felt her eyes on him and dared not look, recalling the entire reason he had approached her to begin with. He thought about how she'd put so much hard work into his garden. _His_ garden. A _stranger's_ garden.

"My garden." He said softly, clearing his throat afterward and smiling gently to her.

The woman was somehow more stunning each time he looked at her. She'd brushed the feathers out of her hair and the navy blue strands were gleaming in the moonlight, her skin as pale as he'd ever seen reflecting the moonlight. She nearly looked to be glowing. Her beauty took his breath away. He saw the silent acceptance in her gaze and he realized that she'd known why he was here all along.

"Did…did you like it?" Hinata inquired delicately, and even in the night he could see her cheeks rouge.

 _Like_ it? Did he _like_ it? It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. It filled his heart with appreciation and something akin to sorrow. Sorrow that so few people in this world were capable of carrying out such a bold act of kindness for a complete stranger. There were so few selfless people left in this selfish world. "I love it."

He watched as a small, satisfied smile crossed her face.

 **Hinata**

As Itachi and Hinata walked through the mostly empty streets of Konoha, scouring for a restaurant that was still open at such an hour, they passed Ichiraku ramen. Fortunately the man in her company made no attempt to stop there, but she could still imagine Naruto's form sitting atop a bar stool and demanding an endless supply of ramen bowls. It made her chest ache. Suddenly the brownies felt like heavy rocks in her stomach, nauseating her.

Itachi must have noticed because he used his free hand to touch the back of her palm, that which was resting upon the crook of his arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, of course not." Hinata was quick to answer and he gave her an understanding smile. Apparently she wasn't very convincing.

"Alright, but you do not have to pretend everything is okay if it's not."

"It's not you." The Hyūga wanted to make sure he knew that. "It's just…that ramen booth is a friend of mine's favorite place in town."

And why would that make her sad? She wasn't up to clarifying. Hinata wasn't fond of speaking about Naruto anymore. It depressed her, and the woman usually attempted to avoid such topics. It was time for her to woman up and move on, after all.

"I see." He said softly, their shoes crunching on the gravel scattered across the dry dirt path as they continued on.

They soon stumbled across a hole-in-the-wall place that was still open. It was a quaint restaurant that served stir-fry, chicken katsu, fried rice, sushi, ramen, and various other traditional Japanese dishes. Itachi held out her chair, impressing Hinata with his manners. He even took her jacket and draped it over the back of the wooden seat.

She thanked him as a waitress approached them, making a query for their preference of drink. Her voice was feminine, but still held the kind of gravity that made you listen. Hinata was willing to bet that the woman had young kids. Hinata and Itachi both ordered hot tea, green for him, jasmine for her. A small grin played at his lips and she wondered what it was about.

"Are you amused by my choice of tea?" She inquired, lifting a curious brow.

"Of course not. Jasmine tea suits you." The man offered a grin, looking a bit too sly for her tastes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked, bemused.

"It's floral and light, just like you."

He acted as if he really knew her. The thought entertained her. "Oh? Does green tea suit you, then? Bitter and hollow?"

Itachi choked out a cheerful laugh and met her eyes, matching her large smile. Sasuke hadn't said nearly enough about this woman to prepare him. They both placed their orders when the waitress returned. He ordered fried rice and she asked for the vegetable and beef stir-fry, folding the menu and handing it to their pretty, middle-aged waitress. The woman had blonde hair pulled back into a bun with big, brown eyes and a round face. She grinned at the pair, revealing crow's feet that would soon show without the assistance of a smile, and bowed before scurrying off toward the kitchen.

The restaurant had about ten tables in all, just a simple, petite building on the corner of a street. Flags hung on the walls, all representing one of the allied nations. There was a low-hanging lamp over every bench, dim yellow bulbs in each one. The tables were made of dark wood, possibly chestnut or cherry. It was hard to tell in such little light. She couldn't recall ever eating here before. Hinata absently ran a finger along the smooth table top, happily noting that it wasn't sticky. She wasn't a fan of sticky surfaces.

"Have you been here before?" She asked Itachi, finally looking at him and realizing he'd already been gazing her way.

"No. I'm assuming that you have not, either?"

"No, I haven't, but it seems lovely. I prefer quiet places like this. I wonder how I've not heard of it." She looked around the place as she spoke, able to see steam coming from the kitchen where they would put finished plates up onto a heated counter for the servers to fetch. It smelled delectable. She sipped at her tea, now that it had steeped for a few moments. Hinata met his immeasurable dark eyes over her cup. His gaze sent a spring of warmth coiling its way through the pit of her stomach. She glanced away shyly, taking a sudden interest in the purple polish adorning her trimmed nails.

"I do, too. Perhaps we will come here again."

Her light eyes snapped back to his, a blush heating her cheeks once more. "A-again?"

"Of course, if you'd like."

"Um…" She wrung her hands nervously under the table, gnawing on her lower lip. "That sounds like a good plan." The Hyūga gave him a small, introverted smile as she shifted back in her seat subconsciously.

His grin widened and their plates were set in front of them, the girl grateful for the distraction. She swiftly snapped her chopsticks and dug in, the delicious taste of soy sauce, fresh meat, and robust vegetables dancing on her tongue.

 **Itachi**

They had spent the rest of the time in easy conversation, speaking of gardening techniques and their favorite plants, cursing the ones that refused to grow in the slight amount of sunlight they were cursed with in the midst of so many trees. He and Hinata discussed the benefits of possibly building a green house, something she volunteered to help with should he decide it was something he'd like to do. He liked that about her; her willingness to work hard and attempt new things. It was a quality that many people lacked.

By the time he escorted her home the moon was high over head and she had slipped her arm into his without hesitation, the action seeming habitual on her part as well. They both laughed easily at silly jokes, Itachi feeling more himself than he had in a long time. The only thing that could have made this night better was if Sasuke would have stuck around. He loved Hinata's company, however, and a small part of him was glad that Sasuke hadn't accompanied them. It wouldn't have felt so much like a date, then.

Was this a date? He hadn't started out feeling that way, but the longer the evening drew on the more he began to feel that it was such. Especially with the way she looked at him, and he was sure that his gaze betrayed every bit of his newfound affection for her. Had it really been so easy for this woman to trap him in her spell?

A soft wind blew and her hair lifted on the breeze, the scent of vanilla and lavender wafting his way. She smelled enticing. She glanced over and caught him looking at her, smiling in response as she pulled her unruly hair back behind her ear. He was glad to see her shyness melting away. They arrived to her apartment far too fast for Itachi's liking, and by the look on Hinata's face she felt the same way. He could see a slight twinge of disappointment in her gaze when she realized that they had already reached the bottom of her apartment steps. _Oh,_ her eyes seemed to say.

He walked with her up the stairs, able to see the stiffness in her body as she climbed up the steps in front of him. Soon they were standing, facing each other in front of her door. The night was silent but for wind whistling against buildings. It was picking up speed now, and Itachi suspected that they might be in for a storm during the deeper hours of night.

"Well…" Hinata prompted softly, brows furrowed as she glanced to the door handle. Her fingers twitched as if to reach for it, but he first spoke her name.

"Hinata." Her name came out as a breath and she looked up at him, pale eyes wide and innocent and in that moment the urge to kiss her was so overwhelming that he almost gave into it. Instead he leaned down, lips at her ear. "I truly appreciate what you did for me. I vow to find a way to make it up to you."

Itachi found her delicate hand with his, lifting it to his lips and brushing them across her knuckles. She stood there; shell shocked. The girl simply gaped at him, too stunned to even speak. He watched her shiver and suppressed a laugh, onyx eyes glowing as he stared at her pale, iridescent face.

"Th-thank you for dinner." She said automatically, as if that were all she could get out.

"You're very welcome. I would love to see you tomorrow, if you are available."

Hinata nodded distantly, as if in a daze. "Yes. I actually have plans with Sasuke-kun for lunch tomorrow afternoon, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came along."

He did laugh now, giving her hand a squeeze and then releasing it. "Goodnight, Hinata-san." Her name felt sweet on his lips, warming a body that had long been so very cold.

And then he was gone.

 **Sasuke**

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glared to his elder brother, crossing pale arms over his toned chest.

Itachi was leaning casually against the door frame, one arm lifted as he propped himself against it. "Well hello to you, too, little brother."

Sasuke could see that it was a beautiful day, despite the wind storm that had occurred the preceding night. Branches were strewn across the yard haphazardly, as if to display the anger of whatever being had control of the wind late that evening.

"I'm about to leave, actually." The younger man informed Itachi, quirking an annoyed brow at him. It wasn't unlike his older brother to show up unannounced, but he typically had a better knack for appropriate timing.

"Oh I know. I'm accompanying you."

"The hell you are." Sasuke stared at his elder brother incredulously. Evidently he _did_ still have a knack for appropriate timing.

"Hinata-san invited me just last night."

"Did she?" Sasuke ground out, crossing his arms once again. "How convenient for you."

The look of glee on Itachi's face caused Sasuke to bristle, even more annoyed than he had been at the interruption alone.

"Yes. We had quite a wonderful time last night. I'm so glad that you ditched me."

He was teasing him. _Actually_ teasing him, yet Sasuke still let it grate on his nerves. "That's so fulfilling to hear."

"Oh I'm sure it is. After all you were attempting to set me up with her, correct? Why else would you leave me alone with her?" Itachi could not for the life of him wipe the smile off of his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's bait, pushing past the frustrating man with a grunt. "Let's go then." Evidently Itachi had noticed the small flame that Sasuke held for Hinata. He himself had hardly realized it until Itachi had begun speaking of the woman in such a way. How did Itachi do that? He was always analyzing people before they could figure themselves out. It was rather irksome.

As they walked, Sasuke stuffed both clenched fists into his pockets, Itachi letting his hands swing freely by his sides. The younger man felt himself gradually cool off. It was hard to stay agitated in so much sunlight, surrounded by vast greenery.

They traveled past several booths before Itachi stopped at one, purchasing a bouquet of white tulips ornamented with violet wisteria. Sasuke had an itching feeling that they were for Hinata. He didn't know why the idea of it vexed him so thoroughly. It couldn't possibly be jealousy, could it? Of course not. Jealousy was a fool's game. He just didn't like the idea of his brother, so much older than Hinata, getting his hands on such an innocent girl. Yeah, that must have been it.

Even so, at the next flower stand they passed he purchased a dozen red roses. Those were romantic, right? That's what Naruto bought Sakura all of the time. Itachi eyed Sasuke as he handed the coins over to the vender, but the elder man said nothing. As the pair continued the trek toward the restaurant that they were to meet Hinata at, the streets began teeming with people the deeper into town they walked.

By the time they made it to their designated meeting place Hinata had already snagged them a few seats, waving to them as if she were easy to miss. Sasuke scoffed at that. Hinata Hyūga had come so far since they were children. He barely recalled her in the academy, face always tomato red as she harbored her infatuation with the blonde moron. She had been such a wimp then, someone that Sasuke wouldn't even give a second thought to. He'd never imagine that she'd transform into the woman that stood before him today.

She had done so much since their childhood, never failing to strive for excellence. The woman was always making every effort to improve herself, and for what? At first he thought that it had all been for Naruto, but even now he sometimes caught her training even past the time when the sun sank below the horizon.

They had spent much more time together since Naruto and Sakura had begun seeing each other, and Sasuke figured it was born of convenience rather than any true interest on her part. Of course, the one woman he was intrigued by was the one girl in the village who wasn't eager to jump his bones. Perhaps, then, that was the draw to her. Was he _really_ one of those fools who went after whatever bait was the most difficult to catch? He sure hoped not.

Regardless of the reason why they had begun their unlikely friendship, Sasuke was glad for it. He actually found himself enjoying her company and her kind smiles. Hinata reminded him of his Mother. Not in a weird way, but in the way that made him realize how great of a wife she would be. Sasuke knew that he was like his Father in many ways, too, but he tried not to think of that too much.

Lost in his peculiar reveries, he hadn't even noticed Itachi giving the bouquet of tulips to the pale-eyed woman. Sasuke felt his cheeks flush and he rushed forward, nearly bumping into a waitress in his haste. He muttered a swift, insincere apology and idly heard the girl stammering behind him as he headed toward his friend and his brother. God, this would be a long lunch.


End file.
